


Come Fly With Me

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Airplane meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, birthday gift, single dad Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: After losing in a fighting tournament, Yang ends up meeting her old crush on the flight back home, will she have a good time on her flight or will it end up being awkward?





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lufarea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lufarea/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUF! Hope you enjoy this little piece I did :P I would like to thank SuperSecretAgentQrow for beta reading this! Hope you all enjoy this! <3

The only thing Yang hated more than a six-hour flight from LAX to Boston Airport was a six-hour flight after being knocked out early in her MMA tournament. Her plane was due to land in Boston at four in the afternoon, and she knew she would be spending the whole trip thinking about what she could've done better to win. Watching a movie on the plane might distract her for a while, but she knew she’d eventually go back to thinking about her loss again. 

And sleeping was not an option unless she was flying business class.

Which she wasn’t, Yang remembered with a sigh as she boarded the plane and walked down the aisle looking for her seat. She counted the numbers of each row until she came to G2. 

When she looked at her seat she saw a face she hadn’t seen for a few years. Sitting in the window seat in the same row was her old college crush, Mercury Black.

Next to him in the middle seat was a young girl who looked around five years old, the girl looked up and Yang could instantly tell the girl was Mercury’s daughter. She had those same grey eyes she liked on Mercury so much and her hair had tinges of silvery grey through the bright pink. The girl noticed Yang and quickly began tapping Mercury’s shoulder, and when he turned from the window to see what she was pointing at he almost did a double take.

“Yang..?” Mercury asked, surprised to see his old classmate standing there.

“Uhh...h-hey, Mercury, long time no see,” she replied, annoyed at how awkward she sounded. She was Yang Xiao Long and she wouldn’t get flustered over her old college, crush damn it! 

“Yeah, what’s it been, like six years?” 

“Closer to five I think,” she corrected before she put her carry-on bag in the overhead compartment.

“Well of all the random circumstances to find you, it’s nice to see you again,” he said as she sat down next to his daughter. Mercury seemed more mature than she remembered him being, and a hell of lot sexier too. The stubble on his face really added to his whole dangerously-handsome dad look. “This crazy little thing here is Jess, she’s mute but that doesn't stop her from being the most expressive little girl in the world,” he said, playfully ruffling his daughter’s hair. The colourful little girl tried to escape the attack but was ultimately stuck between a Mercury and a Yang place. 

“It’s nice to see you too, and it's even better to meet you Jess,” she said, earning a small smile from the girl who then signed at Mercury.

“She says she likes your hair, and that you're very pretty.”

Yang fake-scoffed and threw her long locks back. “Well, I'm glad someone finally agrees with me!”

Yang got herself buckled up and ready for takeoff. Soon enough the plane was roaring down the runway and soared up into the air. Once the generic safety video was over, Mercury reached into a bag pulled out some crayons and a blank book for Jess to draw in. Yang took off the leather jacket she was wearing so she was just in a short sleeve shirt, revealing a red and yellow dragon that snaked from her left shoulder to her hand.

Yang noticed Jess was staring at the tattoo, so she leaned closer to the kid to give her a better view of the art wrapped around her arm. Jess gazed at it with awe, smiling widely at Yang after she finished studying it. She tapped rapidly on her dad's arm and signed at him.

“Jess says she really likes the dragon on your arm, I gotta say I think the tattoo suits you perfectly,” Mercury complimented. His suave tone and how easily he said it made Yang blush a little, and she cursed her traitorous cheeks for giving her away. 

“So ah, how have you been?” Yang asked him to take the focus away from her obvious attraction the hot single dad.

“Living my life as if it were a rollercoaster if I’m honest. Jess was born pretty quickly after college. Neo and I were doing okay but then she got hooked on some strong stuff and was rarely with us, and one day she just stopped coming home,” Mercury told her with a little sigh. “I managed to track her down and get her the help she needed, so she’s better now and is involved in Jess’s life. So yeah, ups and downs for these past few years.”

“Wow, that’s - that’s a lot,” was all she could really think to say, not a hundred percent sure how to respond.

“I like to think I did a decent job raising her, considering who my dad was. She’s good, even if she’s on the quiet side,” he said teasingly, causing Jess to turn and frown at him. Mercury just winked at her then stuck his tongue out, making Jess giggle. It reminded Yang of her and her dad’s relationship.

“Well you’ve done a great job in my opinion,” Yang said to him, still smiling at the cute family of two.

“Thanks, how about yourself? What’s been going on with the sunny dragon girl?” Mercury asked, focusing his attention to Yang as Jess became consumed with her drawing book.

Yang cradled her arms behind her head. “Me? I’ve just been touring around the country, fighting in all kinds of tournaments, winning is fun but I got knocked out early in my last tournament yesterday so yeah, kinda feeling a little down,” she muttered.

“I’m sure you’ll kick ass next time,” Mercury reassured her, his words earning him a small scowl from his daughter who had turned to look at him. “Oh right, no bad words, ah - I’m sure you’ll kick butt next time,” he said, getting a proud smile from Jess.

“I’m just going to say it, but you and your daughter are adorable,” Yang blurted out, regretting her decision as soon as she said it.

Mercury got a mischievous glint in his eye. “Are you hitting on me?” he asked, a smooth smirk forming on his face.

“Y-yes. I mean no. I - maybe? Ugh why am I like this?” she replied, burying her face in her hands. Mercury couldn’t help but chuckle at her.

“I’ll make it easy for you. Yang, would you be interested in going on a date sometime?” Mercury asked her, making her pull her head from her hands. 

“Are you sure? I mean sure! Sure I’d - I’d really like that,” she decided on the spot.

The two of them spent the next five hours of the flight chatting away about their lives for the past five years, only stopping to eat the in-flight lunch that was provided. Once lunch was over, they continued their conversation as Jess kept drawing in her book, and before they knew it the pilot announced they were going to be landing soon.

Before the plane began its descent, Yang felt Jess’s small hand tapping her arm. She turned her head to look at Mercury's daughter, she had a wide smile on her face and was holding a piece of paper. “Is this for me?” she asked, Jess nodding excitedly in reply.

She took the paper and unfolded it. On the paper was the cutest piece of artwork she had ever seen. There was a big yellow and red cartoonish dragon curled up on a hill surrounded by trees. Next to it was a cute cartoonish unicorn, looking as if it were playing with the dragon. Above the dragon was the word Nugget, and the unicorn’s name was Sassy.

“Nugget and Sassy, huh? This is really cute Jess, thank you!” Yang said, giving the kid a bright smile. Jess gave Yang a quick hug, which caught her off guard but she quickly recovered and returned the hug somewhat awkwardly in the small space her seat provided.

“She loves drawing just as much as she loves nuggets, which honestly is most likely my fault,” Mercury explained, smiling at his daughter as he made sure she was strapped into her seat.

“I remember that time someone dared you to eat a hundred nuggets. I still can’t believe you managed to down all of em!” Yang said, smiling fondly at the crazy memory.

“I wish I never took it if I’m honest...I had the worst stomach ache for like three days after that,” Mercury told her, her reply was to snort at that news. “Actually scrap that, I’m glad I took that dare, it’s how Neo and I started dating. She came over to make fun of me for each day I was puking, those three days turned into weeks, then months, then years and which led to my little unicorn being born,” Mercury said, ruffling Jess’s hair.

As the plane began to land, Yang had all but forgotten about her loss in the MMA tournament and began to think of future dates with her old college crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a comment! It makes my day! and happy birthday again Luf! <3


End file.
